Spion
Leise wie die Nacht, schleicht der Spion, ein Meister der Unsichtbarkeit, hinter Mauern und versteckt sich in den Schatten, um seinem nichtsahnendes Opfer aufzulauern. Der Spion hört vorsichtig hin, selbstverständlich wird alles aufgenommen; die scharfsinnigen Ohren und seine Paranoia schützen den Spion davor von der Mafia gefasst zu werden. Aber wenn die Mafia eine Sache gelernt hat, dann ist es die, dass immer jemand zuhört. Statistiken Name: Spion (engl. Spy) Orientierung: Bewohner Untersuchung Fähigkeiten: Du kannst eine Wanze im Haus eines Bewohners deponieren, um ihn abzuhören. Attribute:. *Du wirst wissen, wen die Mafia und der Hexenzirkel besuchen.. Ziel: Lynche alle Kriminellen und Bösewichte. Vorrausetzungen für den Sieg: * Du gewinnst mit der Stadt * Du musst alle Mitglieder der Mafia töten * Du musst alle Serienkiller töten * Du musst alle Brandstifter töten * Du musst alle Hexen töten * Du gewinnst mit dem Überlebenskünstler * Du musst alle Werwölfe töten * Du musst alle Vampire töten Notiz: * Du wirst wissen, wen die Mafia und der Hexenzirkel besucht. Die Reihenfolge ist willkürlich. * Du kannst das Haus einer Person mit einer Wanze versehen und so erfahren, was in dieser Nacht bei dessen Haus passiert. Aktionen von Rollen, die ermitteln können, werden nicht angezeigt. * Wenn du von einer Hexe kontrolliert wirst, siehst du noch immer, was passiert. Du übernimmst aber das Ziel der Hexe. * Transporter haben keinen Einfluss auf die Platzierung der Wanze, das Ziel ändert nicht. * Befindet sich dein Ziel im Gefängnis hat dies keinen Einfluss auf dich, du wirst aber nicht darüber informiert. Nachrichten Wenn du jemanden abhörst, erfährst du folgende Informationen: * Your target was transported to another location. ** Dein Ziel wurde an einen anderen Ort transportiert. * Someone occupied your target's night. They were role blocked! ** Jemand vereinnahmte dein Ziel in der letzen Nacht. Die Role wurde blockiert! * Someone threatened to reveal your target's secrets. They were blackmailed! ** Jemand drohte ihm sein Geheimnis zu offenbaren. Er wurde erpresst! * Your target was doused in gas! ** Dein Ziel wurde mit Benzin übergossen. * Your target was attacked but someone fought off their attacker! ** Dein Ziel wurde angegriffen, aber jemand kämpft gegen den Angreifer! * Your target was attacked but someone nursed them back to health! ** Dein Ziel wurde angegriffen, aber jemand heilte ihn! * Your target was attacked by a member of the Mafia! ** Dein Ziel wurde von einem Mitglied der Mafia angegriffen! * Your target was attacked by a Serial Killer! ** Dein Ziel wurde von einem Serienkiller angegriffen! * Your target was shot by a Vigilante! ** Dein Ziel wurde von einem Rächer erschossen! * Your target was set on fire by an Arsonist! ** Dein Ziel wurde von einem Brandstifter angezündet! * Your target was shot by the Veteran they visited! ** Dein Ziel wurde von dem Veteranen erschossen, den er besuchte! * Your target was killed protecting someone! ** Dein Ziel wurde beim Versuch, jemanden zu beschützen, getötet! * Your target's target was attacked last night! ** Das Ziel deines Ziels wurde letzte Nacht angegriffen! * An Arsonist tried to douse your target but a Bodyguard fought off the attack! ** Ein Brandstifter wollte dein Ziel mit Benzin übergiessen, aber der Bodyguard wehrte den Angriff ab! * Your target was murdered by the Serial Killer they visited! ** Dein Ziel wurde vom Serienkiller angegriffen, den er besucht hatte. * A Bodyguard attacked your target but someone nursed them back to health! ** Ein Bodyguard hat dein Ziel angegriffen, er wurde aber geheilt! * A Bodyguard attacked your target but someone fought them off! ** Ein Bodyguard hat dein Ziel angegriffen, aber jemand hat den Angriff abgewehrt! * Your target was killed by a Bodyguard! ** Dein Ziel wurde von einem Bodyguard getötet! * Someone attacked your target but their defense was too strong! ** Dein Ziel wurde angegriffen, aber seine Verteidigung war zu stark! * Someone tried to role block your target but they were immune! ** Jemand versuchte dein Ziel zu blockieren, aber es war immun! * Your target was controlled by a Witch! ** Dein Ziel wurde von einer Hexe kontrolliert! * A Witch tried to control your target but they were immune. ** Eine Hexe hat versucht dein Ziel zu kontrollieren, aber es war immun! * Your target was haunted by the Jester and committed suicide! ** Dein Ziel wurde vom Narr verfolgt und hat Selbstmord begangen! * Your target was attacked but their bulletproof vest saved them! ** Dein Ziel wurde angegriffen, aber seine kugelsichere Weste hat ihn gerettet! * Someone tried to attack your alert target and failed! ** Jemand hat dein alarmiertes Ziel versucht anzugreifen und ist gescheitert! * Your target shot themselves over the guilt of killing a town member! ** Dein Ziel hat sich selbst erschossen, aus Schuldgefühlen darüber, einen Stadtbewohner getötet zu haben. * Someone role blocked your target, so your target attacked them! ** Jemand hat dein Ziel blockiert, deswegen hat dein Ziel ihn attackiert! * Your target has cleaned the gasoline off of themself. ** Dein Ziel hat das Benzin von sich selbst weggewischt! * Your target was killed by the Serial Killer they jailed. ** Dein Ziel wurde vom Serienkiller attackiert, den er ins Gefängnis gesperrt hatte. * Your target was attacked by a Werewolf! ** Dein Ziel wurde vom Werwolf angegriffen. * Someone role blocked your target so they stayed at home. ** Jemand hat dein Ziel blockiert, daher ist es zu Hause geblieben. * Your target was staked by a Vampire Hunter! ** Dein Ziel wurde vom Vampirjäger aufgespiesst. * Your target was staked by the Vampire Hunter they visited! ** Dein Ziel wurde vom Vampirjäger aufgespiesst, den er besucht hatte! * Your target staked the Vampire that attacked them! ** Dein Ziel hat den Vampir angegriffen, von dem er angegriffen wurde! * Your target was attacked by a Vampire! ** Dein Ziel wurde von einem Vampir angegriffen! * Your target was attacked but someone protected them! ** Dein Ziel wurde angegriffen, aber jemand hat ihn beschützt! Im Hexenzirkel-Modus * Your target was attacked by a Crusader! ** Dein Ziel wurde von einem Kreuzritter angegriffen! * Your target was attacked by Pestilence! ** Dein Ziel wurde von der Pest angegriffen. * Your target was attacked by the Juggernaut! ** Dein Ziel wurde vom Moloch angegriffen! * Your target was attacked but their Guardian Angel saved them! ** Dein Ziel wurde angegriffen, aber sein Schutzengel hat ihn gerettet! * Your target was attacked by a Pirate! ** Dein Ziel wurde von einem Piraten angegriffen! * Your target's life force was drained by the Coven Leader! ** Die Lebenskraft deines Ziels wurde ihm durch den Hexenführer entzogen! * Your target was attacked by a Hex Master! ** Dein Ziel wurde von einem Hexenmeister angegriffen! * Your target was attacked by a Necromancer! ** Dein Ziel wurde von einem Totenbeschwörer attackiert. * Someone tried to poison your target but someone fought them off! ** Jemand hat versucht, dein Ziel zu vergiften, aber jemand anderes hat ihn abgewehrt! * Your target was poisoned but someone nursed them back to health! ** Dein Ziel wurde vergiftet, aber jemand hat ihn geheilt! * Your target was poisoned. They will die tomorrow unless cured! ** Dein Ziel wurde vergiftet. Es stirbt, wenn ihn niemand heilt! * Your target died to poison! ** Dein Ziel starb durch eine Vergiftung! * Your target was cured of poison! ** Die Vergiftung deines Ziels wurde geheilt! * Your target was poisoned. They will die tomorrow! ** Dein Ziel wurde vergiftet. Es stirbt morgen! * Your target was turned to stone. ** Dein Ziel wurde in Stein verwandelt! * Your target was attacked but a trap saved them! ** Dein Ziel wurde angegriffen, aber eine Falle rettete es! * Your target was attacked by a Potion Master! ** Dein Ziel wurde von einem Zaubertrankmeister angegriffen! * Your target jailed Pestilence and was obliterated. ** Dein Ziel hat die Pest im Gefängnis festgehalten und wurde ausgelöscht. * A trap attacked your target but someone nursed them back to health! ** Dein Ziel lief in eine Falle, aber jemand heilte es! Strategie * Wenn die Mafia einen Erpresser hat, solltest du herausfinden, warum die Mafia versucht diese Person leise zu halten. Vielleicht hat sie ein Mitglied der Mafia beschuldigt. Du brauchst dich nicht mal als Spion zu enttarnen, du kannst einfach sagen, dass die Person leise war und fragen, ob sie jemanden kurz anklickt, falls sie erpresst wurde. Dann erzähle jedem, was die Person gesagt hat bevor sie erpresst wurde. * Falls ein Narr und ein Berater im Spiel ist, achte dich darauf, ob der Narr besucht worde oder nicht. Das könnte die Abstimmung der Mafiamitglied beeinflusst haben und dir so einen Hinweis geben. * Halte deinen letzten Willen auf dem Laufenden. Schreibe in jeder Nacht auf, wer von der Mafia oder vom Hexenzirkel besucht wird. Mit der Zeit kannst du so den Kreis der Verdächtigen einschränken und die Anzahl der Mafiamitglieder abschätzen. * Wenn du nicht in der Lage bist eine Menge Informationen zu erhalten, aber dennoch ein bisschen Informationen zum Mitwirken hast, dann ist es ein guter Zeitpunkt sich zu enttarnen. Wenn du weißt, dass es eine Menge anderer Rollen gibt, die eine höhere Priorität haben und wahrscheinlicher als du attackiert wirst, ebenfalls. Außerdem solltest du dich zeigen, wenn du eine wichtige Informationsquelle vorzuweisen hast, oder wenn du weißt, wer zur Mafia gehört. Mit den Besuchen der Mafia/des Hexenzirkels umgehen * Normalerweise besucht sich die Mafia oder der Hexenzirkel nicht selbst, dadurch kannst du ausschliessen, wer nicht zur Mafia oder zum Hexenzirkel gehört. Mafiamitglieder können sich nicht gegenseitig besuchen, ausser eine Hexe kontrolliert sie oder das Ziel wird vom Transporter mit einem Mafiamitglied ausgewechselt. Manche Mitglieder des Hexenzirkels können dagegen ihre eigenen Mitglieder besuchen, zum Beispiel kann der Zaubertrankmeister jemanden heilen. Pass zudem auf, wenn ein Amnesie-Patient im Spiel ist und er eine Mafia oder Hexenzirkel-Rolle annimmt. Er könnte davor bereits besucht worden sein und dir deswegen als nicht verdächtig erscheinen, erweitere in diesem Fall wieder den Kreis der Verdächtigen. * Wenn kein Ziel besucht bzw. getötet wurde, dann ist es höchstwahrscheinlich, dass der Pate oder der Mafioso im Gefängnis waren oder blockiert wurden. Möglicherweise wurden aber auch alle Mafiamitglieder getötet oder hingerichtet. * Wenn keines der Ziele stirbt, dann besteht die Möglichkeit der Immunität, oder, dass das Ziel von einem Doktor geheilt wurde. * Versuche anhand der Besuche der Mafia abzuschätzen, welche Rollen die unbekannten Mafiamitglieder haben. ** Wenn das Ziel mehrmals hintereinander besucht wird, aber nicht erpresst oder durch eine Gemahlin blockiert wurde, dann könnte es sein, dass die Mafia einen Betrüger oder Verkleidungskünstler hat. ** Wenn du eine Ziel siehst, dass von mehreren Mitgliedern der Mafia besucht wird, aber ein anderer Spieler stirbt, dann ist das Ziel höchstwahrscheinlich ein Verkleidungskünstler, welcher die Identität des Spielers gestohlen hat. ** Wenn ein Ziel von zwei oder mehr Mafiamitgliedern besucht wird und nicht stirbt, könnte es von einem Doktor geheilt worden sein oder Immunität besitzen. Die anderen Mitglieder, die das Ziel besucht haben, könnten ein Verkleidungskünstler oder Hausmeister sein. ** Wird jemand in einer Nacht besucht und in der darauffolgenden Nacht getötet, könnte ein Berater im Spiel sein, der eine wichtige Rolle gefunden hat und diese sich am nächsten Tag tatsächlich als wichtige Rolle herausstellt. * Versuche ebenfalls anhand der Besuche die Rollen der Hexenzirkel Mitglieder abzuschätzen: ** Wenn jemand besucht wird und nicht stirbt, könnte ein Zaubertrankmeister, ein Totenbeschwörer oder ein Hexenmeister im Spiel sein. * Halte die Anzahl Besuche im Auge. Möglicherweise könnte ein Mafiamitglied getötet wordenn sein, ohne dass es die Stadt mitbekommen hat. Das kann sein, wenn eine Medusa im Spiel ist und jemanden zu Stein verwandelt hat. Ein Hausmeister kann auch ein Mafiamitglied aufwischen, wenn ein Transporter oder eine Hexe im Spiel ist. * Sei vorsichtig mit deinen Annahmen, die du aufgrund der Besuche tust. Du könntest auch jemanden unschuldiges Verdächtigen und ihn so in Gefahr bringen. Ausserdem verlierst du deine Glaubwürdigkeit, wenn sich deine Annahme als falsch erwiesen hat. ** Zudem können Mafia oder Hexenzirkel Mitglieder einfach vortäuschen, ein Spion zu sein. Wegen diesem Umstand kannst du verdächtig wirken und von einem übereifrigen Rächer oder Gefängniswärter getöten werden. Um das zu vermeiden, gib immer nur detaillierte Informationen heraus. * Du kannst der Stadt helfen, zwischen einer echten Begleiterin und einer Gemahlin, die vorgibt eine Begleiterin zu sein, zu unterscheiden. Überprüfe, ob die blockierten Spieler von der Mafia besucht wurden. Ist dies nicht der Fall, handelt es sich um eine Begleiterin. Ansonsten ist eine Gemahlin im Spiel, traue ihr nicht, wenn sie behauptet eine Begleiterin zu sein. Bringe stattdessen die Stadt dazu, sie zu hängen. * Arbeite mit einem Beobachter oder Spurenleser zusammen und vergleicht eure Untersuchungsresultate. ** Hat der Beobachter oder der Spurenleser einen Besuch ausfindig gemacht, überprüfe ob es einen Besuch der Mafia oder des Hexenzirkels gab. *** Ein Besuch der Mafia oder des Hexenzirkels lässt dich darauf schliessen, dass die Ergebnisse des Beobachters oder des Spurenlesers ein Mafia oder Hexenzirkel Mitglied beinhaltet. Bedenke aber, dass es noch andere Besucher gegeben haben könnte. *** Fand kein Besuch der Mafia oder des Hexenzirkels statt, muss es sich um eine andere Rolle gehandelt haben. Das Haus von jemanden verwanzen * Wenn du das Haus von jemanden verwanzt hast, kannst du herausfinden, wenn jemand darüber lügt, was mit ihm passiert ist. Du kannst zudem herausfinden, wenn jemand immun gegen Angriffe ist. * Verwanze vor allem potenzielle böse Rollen, die gerne darüber lügen, was mit ihnen passiert ist. Gute Rollen sagen von sich aus, was geschah. ** Einen Stadtbewohner zu verwanzen kann dir aber helfen, deine Identität zu bestätigen. * Bedenke, dass sich manche Informationen mit den Besuchen decken werden. Es ist daher beispielsweise wenig sinnvoll, zu überprüfen, ob jemand tatsächlich erpresst ist, da du den Besuch gesehen hast. Stattdessen kann es dir aber helfen, abzuschätzen, welche Mafiarollen im Spiel sind. * Als Spion erhälst du ziemlich genaue Informationen darüber, was in der Nacht passiert ist. Nutze diese Informationen, um einerseits die richtigen Personen anzuklagen und andererseits andere zu entlasten. ** Gefängniswärter, Gemahlin und Begleiterin haben spezielle Benachrichtungen, wenn sie durch einen Serienkiller getötet wurden, den sie blockiert haben. Stirbt nun der Gefängniswärter, den du beobachtet hast, durch einen Serienkiller und du erhälst nicht die entsprechende Nachricht, war der Gefangene nicht der Serienkiller. Möglicherweise musst du ihn gegen die Stadt verteidigen. ** Wenn du den Serienkiller beobachtest, der blockiert wird und seinen Blockierer angreift, erhälst du eine spezielle Benachrichtung. Dein Ziel ist folglich der Serienkiller. ** Wenn dein Ziel attackiert wird und immun ist, erfährst du dies. Stattdessen wirst du auch wissen, ob er geheilt wurde oder eine Weste nutzte. Das kannst du nutzen, wenn die Mafia versucht ihn mittels ihrer Todesmeldung verdächtig wirken zu lassen. ** Sind mehrere Brandstifter oder ein Transporter bzw. eine Hexe im Spiel, muss ein Brandstifter sich manchmal selbst vom Benzin befreien. Mit etwas Glück erhälst du bei einem Ziel diese Benachrichtigung. ** Die Immunität gegenüber Rollenblockierung haben nur wenige Rollen. Siehst du diese Nachricht, treffen nur diese Rollen zu: Begleiterin, Gemahlin, Transporter, Veteran, Pirat, Pest, Hexenführer, Hexe oder Totenbeschwörer. Falls es sich um die Pest gehandelt hat, wirst du sterben. * Sei vorsichtig, wenn ein Transporter im Spiel ist. Dein Ziel wurde somit transportiert und alle weiteren Benachrichtgungen gelten für jemand anderes. ** Nutze das Wissen, um falsche Anschuldigungen gegen dein Ziel zu vereiteln, indem du sagst, er wurde transportiert. ** Falls du wichtige weitere Informationen erfahren hast, bitte den Transporter zu sagen, wer ebenfalls transportiert wurde. Manchmal meldet sich die Person aber auch von selbst. Das kann vor allem wichtig sein, wenn die Person angegriffen wurde und immun ist. * Die wichtigsten Informationen erhälst du von den Besuchen der Mafia und des Hexenzirkels. Verzichte daher auf die Möglichkeit, jemanden abzuhören, wenn es zu gefährlich ist. Das ist vor allem dann der Fall, wenn es eine grosse Anzahl der folgenden Rollen gibt oder generell die Wahrscheinlichkeit besteht, du könntest durch sie sterben: Veteran, Kreuzritter, Meuchelmörder, Medusa, Werwolf, Moloch oder Pest. Trivia Vor der Version 2.0.0.6537 konnte der Spion das Flüstern von anderen Spielern hören. Zudem konnte er den Mafiachat sehen. Dies ist eine Übersetzung aus dem originalen Town of Salem Wikia.Kategorie:Stadt Kategorie:Bewohner Untersuchung Kategorie:Bewohner Rollen